Kimi ga Hoshii
by Cake Factory
Summary: Alyss merasa perasaannya salah. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa senang saat ia menciumnya. Bahkan orang itu baru saja melukainya dan menjadikannya kudapan malam./Vampfic/RnR? :D
1. Night 1

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Kimi ga Hoshii © Orange Cake Nura**

**AU/Vampfic/OOC maybe/Twoshot (maybe) *killed***

**Setting: London, Victorian era.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Awan-awan berwarna orange yang menyebar di langit membentuk pola yang indah. Menyebar dengan anggun namun tidak terlihat rapuh. Awan-awan itu seperti mengiringi berlalunya sang surya yang akan menyapa belahan bumi yang lain.

Dua orang gadis remaja terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil mengobrol. Nampaknya mereka berdua baru saja selesai belanja untuk makan malam. Terlihat dari bungkusan yang dibawa oleh gadis berambut silver. Beberapa bahan makanan terlihat mengintip dari dalam tas yang terbuat dari karton itu.

"Alice, kalau kau terus makan seperti itu, makan malam tidak akan muat masuk ke perutmu," kata gadis berambut silver di sebelahnya yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya. Mirip? Ya, mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar. Mereka kembar, namun untuk membedakan satu sama lain sangat mudah. Dari warna rambutnya yang sangat berbeda, juga sifatnya.

"Tidak akan! Kalau makanannya daging, pasti kuhabiskan semuanya!" jawab Alice yang kemudian kembali memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya. Saudarinya hanya tertawa kecil.

Sesuatu tak terlihat membuat gadis berambut silver itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ada bahaya di belakangnya. Bahunya sedikit gemetar.

"Ada apa, Alyss? Kau meninggalkan dompet di pasar?" tanya Alice memandang khawatir pada saudarinya. Sebenarnya ia tahu arti dari sorot mata Alyss barusan, dan ia merasa sedikit takut. Karena insting Alyss terkadang ada benarnya dan benar-benar terjadi. Karena sedikit takut, makanya ia menanyakan hal lain untuk mengalihkan ketakutannya.

Alyss menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak." Ia mendongak dan melihat langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. "Ayo cepat pulang! Sudah hampir malam. Berbahaya kalau tidak cepat-cepat pulang," katanya lalu menarik salah satu tangan Alice dan berlari hingga ke rumah. Alice hanya menurut dan mengikuti saudarinya. Jika dalam situasi ini, memang lebih baik kalau ia menuruti semua kata-kata Alyss kalau ia tidak mau terjebak dalam masalah.

Saat di depan rumah, Alyss masih bertingkah aneh. Ia terlihat gelisah. Saking tidak tenangnya, ia jadi susah menemukan kunci rumah yang ia simpan. Alice sendiri jadi merasa takut.

"Oi! Kau kenapa sih? Jangan membuatku takut!" kata Alice.

"Kunci.. kunci.. dimana kuncinyaaaaaa?" Alyss sampai hampir menangis dan hampir putus asa ketika tidak menemukan kuncinya. "Tolong pegang dulu," katanya sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya pada Alice dan kembali mencari kuncinya.

Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui dan tidak dirasakan Alice, membuat Alyss tersentak dan semakin panik. Air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya dan siap tumpah.

"Ketemu!" teriaknya, lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah dan menguncinya kembali. Ia jatuh terduduk setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Membuat Alice menatap khawatir dan takut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Alice.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi dan mengikuti. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Sangat takut," jawabnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sejak kita berada di dalam rumah. Maaf membuatmu takut," lanjut Alyss. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil barang belanjaannya di tangan Alice. "Bisa bantu aku memasak makan malam?"

Alice masih terdiam dan merasa takut—terlihat dari sorot matanya. Ia tersentak saat Alyss melambaikan tangannya di depan mata. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Alyss berjalan ke dapur.

.

Alyss berjalan di lorong rumahnya dengan ditemani sebatang lilin. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Alice ke kamarnya.

Malam itu terasa sedikit berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Hawanya begitu dingin dan mencekam. Angin yang berhembus juga sedikit kuat. Alyss yang sedang membaca buku, mau tidak mau menggigil kedinginan karena lupa menutup jendelanya.

Saat ia berada di ambang jendela dan hendak menutup jendelanya, kedua iris violetnya menangkap sesosok orang di atas bangunan yang ada di depan rumah. Seorang pria dengan rambut dikepang panjang. Alyss merasa kalau orang itu menatap matanya tajam, walaupun jarak tidak memungkinkan dapat melihat mata satu sama lain. Dan entah kenapa, Alyss merasa seperti diintai seekor singa kelaparan. Ia merasa takut. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar membuat Alyss mengalihkan perhatian.

"Alyss… kau sudah tidur?" tanya Alice dari luar.

"A-ah.. belum. Tunggu sebentar…" jawab Alyss. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menoleh ke arah orang mencurigakan yang dilihatnya. Namun orang itu sudah tidak ada. Seakan lenyap disapu angin.

"_Doushite_? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" kata Alyss setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Alice berdiri sambil mengucek mata.

"Aku takut tidur sendirian. Boleh aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu?"

Alyss tersenyum, "masuklah."

Di dalam, mereka berdua masih terjaga. Alice yang meringkuk di kasur berbantalkan paha saudarinya, asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Sementara Alyss duduk sambil membaca bukunya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Alice.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur? Baiklah…" Alyss menutup bukunya, lalu meniup lilin yang menjadi penerangan kecil di kamar itu. Alice membenarkan posisi tidurnya, begitu pula dengan saudarinya. Mereka membenamkan diri dalam selimut dan membiarkan kesadaran mereka perlahan menghilang.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka terlelap, Alyss membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit. Ia duduk sambil terengah-engah. Tangannya memegangi leher bagian kanan. Sesaat sebelum ia bangun, Alyss sempat merasakan hawa dingin—lebih dingin dari es—menyentuh lehernya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dilihatnya Alice ikut terbangun.

"_Doushite_?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Tidak ada. Tidurlah. Aku hanya mimpi buruk," kata Alyss menenangkan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Pandangannya melayang pada jendela. Tidak ada apapun di luar sana. Ia menghela napas dan kembali tidur.

.

Fajar menjelang. Sang surya mengintip dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung mulai meramaikan suasana pagi dengan suaranya. Alyss berdiri dan membuka jendela. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak tidur. Karena takut akan sesuatu yang—menurutnya—berbahaya akan menyerangnya.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah bangunan dan masuk melalui jendela, menerangi sebagian kamar. Rasa hangat dari sang mentari membuat Alice membuka mata. Ia meregangkan badan, lalu menguap. Dan hari-hari yang biasa dilaluinya berjalan.

Kedua saudari kembar itu berjalan menuju kediaman Baskerville. Mereka bekerja di sana. Tidak ada pekerjaan tetap. Mereka boleh mengerjakan apapun yang mereka mau. Terkadang jika sudah selesai sebelum jam pulang, mereka biasanya menyempatkan diri bermain atau bercengkerama dengan penghuni mansion itu.

"Lotti onee-chan, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk bahan makanannya," Alyss memeluk Charlotte sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati, ya," kata Charlotte sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua saudari kembar itu.

"Mereka berdua manis, kan?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Charlotte dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sang kepala keluarga berdiri di belakangnya.

Charlotte hanya terdenyum simpul dan menghela napas. Ia beralih memandang keramik di bawahnya. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu. "Seandainya saja mereka mau tinggal di sini," katanya lirih.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita tidak berhak untuk memaksanya."

Hari sudah sore. Namun awan-awan jingga nampaknya tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya untuk saat ini. Mereka digantikan oleh awan-awan kelabu yang dengan cepat menyelimuti langit saat itu. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya mulai terlihat. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Mereka berdua berlari supaya dapat tiba di rumah tanpa kebasahan. Untung saja mereka tepat waktu. Sesaat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, dari luar mulai terdengar suara rintik hujan.

Malam yang dingin kembali memaksa Alice untuk meringkuk di dalam selimut lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sedangkan Alyss, ia masih berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka sambil memandang ke luar. Entah apa yang membuatnya tahan dengan hawa dingin saat itu, padahal ia tidak memaki jaket atau apapun yang dapat menghangatkannya.

Alyss mengusap sisa air hujan yang membasahi kayu jendelanya. Hingga ia tersentak saat angin yang cukup kuat berhembus, membuat rambut silver panjangnya menjadi berantakan.

Matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang muncul di ambang jendelanya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, pria itu yang dilihat Alyss kemarin. Rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang. Lalu irisnya yang berwarna merah… memandang lurus pada kedua matanya.

Kakinya gemetaran. Gadis itu takut dengan kehadiran yang mendadak. Terlebih lagi dengan sorot matanya. Tapi meski ia ingin bergerak dan berlari, entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Tangan orang itu terjulur untuk memegang pipi Alyss. Dan saat kedua kulit itu bersentuhan, sebuah sensasi dingin yang lebih dingin daripada es, dapat dirasakan oleh Alyss. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia juga menjadi susah untuk bernapas.

Dan ketakutannya sedikit menghilang saat ia melihat sorot mata orang itu melembut. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Tubuh Alyss sudah berhenti gemetar, tapi mendadak menjadi lemas. Kakinya tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk, namun tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

Bermaksud menahan supaya tidak jatuh, tak sengaja ia tergores kayu jendelanya. Kayu itu memang sudah lapuk, maka dari itu, ada beberapa seratnya yang mencuat keluar. Dan itu bisa melukai.

Darah menetes dari lengannya yang tergores. Menodai gaun tidurnya yang putih. Ia meringis menahan rasa perih.

Alyss merasakan tangannya disentuh, dan rasa dingin itu kembali menjalar. Membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Orang itu mendekatkan tangan Alyss yang terluka pada mulutnya. Lidahnya terjulur, dan menggunakannya untuk menyapu darah yang keluar dari kulit yang tergores itu.

Alyss terkejut. Ia kembali merasa takut saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sepasang taring di mulutnya. Ia sempat mengira kedua taring itu akan menancap di kulitnya, namun perkiraannya salah. Orang itu hanya menjilat lukanya dan membersihkan darahnya.

Alyss masih memandangnya dengan sorot ketakutan. Ia kembali tersentak saat iris violetnya bertemu dengan iris ruby milik orang itu. Gemetarannya semakin menjadi saat orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Alyss. Sensasi dingin yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya tadi malam.

Air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya dan siap untuk tumpah. Alyss mengira kalau lehernya akan dikoyak dan dihisap darahnya. Namun itu salah. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Alyss membelalakkan mata. Setelahnya, ia dapat melihat orang itu tersenyum, sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

* * *

GYAH! Kacau! Niatan bikin oneshot, tapi gara-gara ga kelar-kelar, akhirnya dipotong juga ini fic. Dan gak tau kenapa ini ide saya berkembangnya semakin gak jelas *headdesk*.

Well, Jack belom nongol di sini. Tahun depan—err.. maksudnya chapter depan dia pasti nongol, kok. Ahahaha!

Review? Biar _update_nya cepet *dikemplang*

**See you next chapter.**

**September, 18****th**** 2010**

**.Orange Cake Nura.**


	2. Night 2

Darah menetes dari lengannya yang tergores. Menodai gaun tidurnya yang putih. Ia meringis menahan rasa perih.

Alyss merasakan tangannya disentuh, dan rasa dingin itu kembali menjalar. Membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Orang itu mendekatkan tangan Alyss yang terluka pada mulutnya. Lidahnya terjulur, dan menggunakannya untuk menyapu darah yang keluar dari kulit yang tergores itu.

Alyss terkejut. Ia kembali merasa takut saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sepasang taring di mulutnya. Ia sempat mengira kedua taring itu akan menancap di kulitnya, namun perkiraannya salah. Orang itu hanya menjilat lukanya dan membersihkan darahnya.

Alyss masih memandangnya dengan sorot ketakutan. Ia kembali tersentak saat iris violetnya bertemu dengan iris ruby milik orang itu. Gemetarannya semakin menjadi saat orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Alyss. Sensasi dingin yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya tadi malam.

Air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya dan siap untuk tumpah. Alyss mengira kalau lehernya akan dikoyak dan dihisap darahnya. Namun itu salah. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Alyss membelalakkan mata. Setelahnya, ia dapat melihat orang itu tersenyum, sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Kimi ga Hoshii © Orange Cake Nura**

**Night 2**

**

* * *

**

Keesokan paginya Alyss terbangun saat sinar matahari mengintip melalui celah matanya yang terbuka. Ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa berat. Dan lengan gaun tidurnya sobek—walaupun tidak terlalu lebar.

Ia heran. Kalau gaun tidurnya sobek, mungkin saat malam ia tidur sambil berjalan, lalu tergores sesuatu. Tapi biasanya orang yang tergores akan mengeluarkan darah. Namun bekas luka tak ia temukan di tangannya. Berusaha mengabaikannya, Alyss cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan secepatnya berangkat menuju kediaman Baskerville.

#

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau tinggal bersama kami? Mengingat kalian berdua sudah tidak punya orang tua…"

Alyss menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagipula, rumah itu tidak bisa kami tinggalkan. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana," katanya sambil memetik mahkota bunga yang ia ambil. Matanya beralih pada Alice yang sedang asik mengejar kupu-kupu. Bersantai di padang bunga seperti ini rupanya tidak buruk juga.

Charlotte menyisir rambut Alyss, lalu mengikatnya. "Yah… kau memang susah untuk dipaksa," katanya dan disambung oleh Alyss yang tertawa pelan. "Tapi kalau kau merasa butuh bantuan, kau bisa minta tolong pada kami. Aku dan Glen siap membantu," lanjut Charlotte.

"Terima kasih, Lotti onee-chan. Kau sangat baik."

Sesaat, suasana menjadi hening.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kembali. Akan kubuatkan makanan untuk kalian," kata Charlotte seraya tersenyum.

Saat mereka bertiga tiba di kediaman Baskerville, mereka melihat dua orang pria yang tidak dikenal. Keduanya memiliki rambut pirang panjang. Salah satunya dikepang, dan seorang lainnya digerai. Perbedaan warna mata juga membuat Alice mengernyit melihatnya.

"Oh, ada Jack dan Vincent rupanya. Tumben sekali. Gilbert tidak ikut?" Charlotte bersuara.

"Tidak. Katanya sedang tidak enak badan. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja," jawab pria yang dikepang. Orang itu memandang Alyss dan tersenyum. Alyss sendiri tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Ia hanya mematung.

"_Apa itu tadi.. déjà vu?_" batinnya.

"Oh iya, kenalkan, ini si kembar Alyss dan Alice. Yang yang ini Alyss," kata Charlotte sambil menepuk pundak gadis berambut silver itu. "Dan yang itu Alice." Charlotte menunjuk Alice yang sedang melihat kedua mata Vincent dengan jarak dekat. Sepertinya masih heran dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna iris.

Orang itu mendekat pada Alyss dan menyapanya. Tapi Alyss masih memandang iris emerald milik orang itu lekat-lekat. Seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Katakan, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Alyss tiba-tiba.

Raut wajah Jack sedikit menunjukkan terkejutan, namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak. Kita baru bertemu hari ini, kan?"

Alyss menunduk, memandang keramik di bawahnya. "Maaf sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh," katanya.

"Oh ya, Lotti, mungkin aku akan menginap di sini selama seminggu. Tidak merepotkan, kan?" tanya Jack.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami malah senang kalau kau menginap di sini. Apa Vincent juga akan menginap?"

"Ah, tidak. Dia hanya mengantarku saja. Katanya setelah ini dia akan pulang."

#

Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Dan itu merupakan alarm bagi si kembar untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Alice sendiri merasa heran melihat Alyss yang terlihat murung.

"Oi. Kau kenapa? Apa si pirang itu mengusilimu? Kalau iya, biar kuhajar dia besok!" kata Alice.

Alyss menggeleng, lalu memandang Alice sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Lagipula, Jack orangnya baik. Tidak mungkin mengusiliku. Hanya saja… entah kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak ingat."

"Dalam mimpi, mungkin," sahut Alice asal.

Alyss tertawa kecil. "Mungkin. Ayo pulang. Aku sudah lapar."

Dan sesuatu berjalan tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Kehadiran seseorang itu berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan salah satu dari mereka, kelak. Hanya saja, tinggal menunggu waktu kapan mereka bisa menerima.

Jack, seorang pria yang belakangan selalu ditemui Alyss, perlahan-lahan membuat sebuah hubungan tak terlihat dengan gadis itu. Tak ada satupun yang tahu, termasuk gadis itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, dirinya telah terikat.

Hari demi hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Kehadiran Jack perlahan mulai bisa diterima. Dan Alyss semakin akrab dengannya. Malah menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang spesial—bahkan dalam hitungan hari Alyss mengenal orang itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan insting dan perasaannya. Alyss sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Jack adalah seorang pria yang dapat dipercaya, yang juga telah menyusup masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Hingga suatu malam, seseorang dalam kegelapan itu kembali mengunjungi Alyss. Tanpa suara, ia sudah berada di ambang jendela. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata Alyss. Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan takut ketika sadar siapa orang yang berada di depannya.

Alyss sadar bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah Jack yang ia kenal, saat iris violetnya bertatapan dengan milik orang itu. Iris berwarna merah darah. Sangat berbeda. Terlebih lagi dengan sorot matanya. Terlihat seperti haus akan sesuatu.

'Jack' mendekat pada Alyss. Sekali lagi, Alyss mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik. Namun sedikit terlambat. Tangannya dicengkeram dan ditarik. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah keduanya sudah sangat dekat.

Pandangan pria itu seakan menusuk. Alyss yang semula berontak dan ingin melarikan diri, mendadak merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Separuh kesadarannya seperti hilang. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Alyss sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga ia jatuh ke depan—di pelukan pria itu.

Meski ia sudah terjatuh, tapi sisa kesadarannya belum hilang. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu, Alyss tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang tajam merobek kulit tangannya. Alyss meringis menahan sakitnya. Ingin ia memberontak, tapi tubuhnya saat itu seakan bukan miliknya sendiri.

Gadis itu melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari tangannya dicecap oleh pria di hadapannya. Alyss merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika selama ini ia disentuh oleh 'Jack' merasakan sebagian tubuhnya membeku, namun saat lidahnya bersentuhan dengan luka di tangannya, Alyss merasakan tubuhnya hangat dan nyaman.

Pria itu kembali menyentuh dan mengusap pipi Alyss, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut silver yang berada di wajahnya. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu lembut untuk Alyss.

Sesaat setelah menyunggingkan senyum, wajah 'Jack' semakin mendekat. Sampai kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling bertukar _saliva_ yang terasa sedikit asin di mulut gadis itu. Alyss merasa perasaannya salah. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa senang saat 'Jack' menciumnya. Bahkan orang itu baru saja melukainya dan menjadikannya kudapan malam.

Alyss memejamkan mata seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Untuk selanjutnya, tidak ada yang dapat ia rasakan, kecuali sekitarnya yang menjadi sangat gelap.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui celah mata, membuat Alyss terbangun. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang dirasakannya hari ini. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Gadis itu terlihat linglung. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Wajahnya agak pucat, dan terlihat lesu.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin istirahat saja di kamar. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Alice pergi sendirian. Bagaimanapun, Alyss harus pergi. Pusing seperti itu hanyalah urusan kecil. Ia pasti bisa bertahan.

Saat perjalanan ke kediaman Baskerville, Alice benar-benar merasa aneh pada saudarinya. Alyss berjalan seperti orang mabuk. Berkali-kali hampir terjatuh. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Oi. Kau kenapa?" tanya Alice.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pusing karena kurang tidur," jawab Alyss sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Alyss tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seingatnya, ia tidak makan apapun yang dapat menggangu kesehatannya seperti ini. Tadi malam pun, ia merasa tidurnya sudah cukup.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup, lebih baik pulang saja. Biar kuberitahu pada Lotti."

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing. Nanti juga pasti hilang, kok," Alyss meyakinkan.

Di kediaman Baskerville, berkali-kali Alyss menjatuhkan barang—terkadang malah dirinya sendiri yang jatuh. Untung saja barang yang dijatuhkan bukanlah barang pecah belah.

"Kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Istirahat saja," kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Alyss menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jack tengah mengamatinya. Alyss menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia mayakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu istirahat.

"Wajahmu pucat. Biar kuantar kau istirahat. Ayo," kata Jack sambil menarik tangan Alyss dan 'menyeret'nya pergi. Alyss sendiri merasa baik-baik saja dan kuat, malah berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jack. Ia meronta dan meyakinkan Jack bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Jack sendiri merasa tidak yakin Alyss baik-baik saja. Jadi, ia terus mengamati Alyss saat ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi mendadak langkah gadis itu terhenti. Tubuhnya oleng. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh itu jatuh ke belakang.

#

Alyss terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas kasur dan diselimuti dengan selimut tebal. Ia merasa dirinya hangat.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

Alyss menoleh ke asal suara, dan ia mendapati Charlotte dan Jack sedang duduk dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya barusan?

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kata dokter, kau terkena anemia," kata Charlotte. "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kenapa tidak bilang? Kau sampai tumbang begitu. Untung saja ada Jack bersamamu," lanjutnya.

"Maaf," kata Alyss lirih.

"Sudahlah. Kau bisa bangun? Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Setelah itu kau bisa minum obat." Charlotte mengambil semangkuk bubur yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Alyss bangun dengan sedikit susah payah, dibantu oleh Jack. Ia kemudian menerima bubur yang disuapkan ke dalam mulutnya oleh Charlotte. Sedikit tidak enak saat mengecap bubur itu. Rasanya pahit. Tapi jika menolaknya, sepertinya terasa tidak sopan, mengingat Charlotte sudah berbaik hati membuatkannya bubur.

Ditengah kegiatannya mengecap makanan, Alyss berpikir. Apa yang membuatnya anemia? Padahal seingatnya, Alyss tidak pernah mengeluarkan darah terlalu banyak hingga menyebabkan dirinya anemia. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melirik pada Jack yang duduk tidak jauh dari Charlotte. Pria itu terlihat berbeda. Ia seperti melamun, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Suasana hening sampai seseorang datang ke kamar itu.

"Kuharap mulai saat ini Alyss dan Alice selalu diantar saat pulang ke rumah—dan tidak ada bantahan, Alyss," Glen cepat-cepat menegaskan saat ia melihat Alyss akan bersuara. "Akhir-akhir ini cukup banyak orang-orang yang ditemukan tewas pada malam hari. Boleh percaya atau tidak, mereka tewas kehabisan darah—tentu saja ditemukan bekas gigitan di leher mereka," lanjut Glen sambil menyerahkan koran pada Alyss supaya ia mengerti.

"Jack, kau bisa mengantar mereka jika Alyss sudah merasa sehat. Pastikan mereka aman sampai di rumah," perintah Glen pada Jack yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jack? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Glen saat ia melihat raut pucat terlukis di wajah Jack.

"A-ah, ya. Akan kupastikan mereka aman sampai di rumah. Aku permisi dulu. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan." Jack berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Seolah bersikap tidak ada sangkut pautnya, ia berjalan. Namun setelahnya, ia mempercepat langkah. Jack berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Tidak ada yang melihatnya sampai Jack menghilang diantara pepohonan.

.

.

Matahari sudah siap untuk pulang ke peraduannya. Sinar _orange_nya memancar dengan indah. Sinarnya tidak terlalu menyilaukan, hingga beberapa orang dapat melihat matahari terbenam itu dengan jelas tanpa bantuan apapun. Sinarnya yang kalem menyebar di langit. Memberikan warna kemerahan di atas sana.

Sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Melewati jalanan kota yang sudah mulai sepi. Di dalam kereta, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Alice memandang keluar melalui jendela. Sementara Jack hanya diam. Di sampingnya, Alyss terlihat bersandar. Alyss masih terelap akibat kelelahan.

Jack masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong Alyss. Alice menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Alyss. Setelah memastikan Alyss sampai di kamarnya dengan selamat, ia meminta ijin kepada Jack untuk mmbuatkan secangkir teh.

Dan sekarang, di ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang, Jack dan Alyss. Jack berlutut di samping ranjang Alyss sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Alyss yang kecil. Dalam keheningan, Jack menggumamkan kata 'maaf' meskipun Alyss tidak dapat mendengarnya karena masih terlelap.

Setelah agak lama, tubuh Jack tersentak. Kedua matanya membelalak. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram lehernya sendiri. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasa panas mulai menjalar. Dan kini tenggorokan dan dadanya terasa seperti terbakar.

"Ukh! Perasaan ini… rasanya.. le-lebih parah dari.. kemarin—uhuk! Agh!"

Tertatih-tatih, Jack berusaha untuk turun ke lantai satu. Ia berjalan dengan berpegangan dengan tembok. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Wajahnya pucat. Terlihat ia sedang menahan diri supaya sisinya yang lain tidak muncul.

Setelah sampai di luar, bagai disapu angin, sosok Jack lenyap.

* * *

Aha aha. Ga jadi twoshot ternyata. Nyahahaha! *digebuk rame-rame*. Idenya semakin berkembang ke arah lain. Dan entahlah ini mau selesai sampe berapa chapter. 3, mungkin? Ga tau ah *dilelepin*. Maapkan saya yang updatenya super lama ini, hiks *sob*

Sepertinya ending chapter ini kurang bikin penasaran, ya? Sebenernya mau dipotong sampai scene lain dan masih agak jauh dari ending yang ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kalau dipotong dari sana, chapter 3 ga akan dapat porsi banyak.

Buat kemarin yang penasaran atau udah nebak siapa vampirenya, sekarang udah tahu, kan? Saya jadi kasihan sama Alyss yang tiap malam dicicip mulu *plak*.

Dan buat Olip, tuh, Vincent nongol. Walaupun sepersekian detik aja *kabur*. Doakan supaya chapter depan aku mau munculin dia lagi *beneran kabur*.

Review? *kedip-kedip*

**November, 27****th**** 2010**

**Salam kue hangat,**

**.Orange Cake Nura.**


End file.
